Klepto Cow and Blue Hawaiian?
by BeckyCSI
Summary: This is what happens when I'm bored! Greg has a nightmare involving his most prized posession. One Shot, its short lmao A couple of bad words :P Rated T just to be safe. R&R Please!


_**Summary: This isn't what I've been working on just something to keep myself busy when I'm not writing my case based fic. Read and review please. Thank You.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't CSI or any of their characters. I own the DVD's amongst other merchandise and that's the closest I'll get to them ( I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Greg was running down the empty corridors of the CSI lab, scared, arms waving like shaggy and Scooby's did when they just encounted a monster, for some reason, the cartoon seemed way to realistic at this point. He was being chased by something he'd never seen before and the whole time wondering where the hell the rest of the team were, for that matter, where the rest of the lab were.

"Greg! Greg! I need to have a word with you!!" The voice was vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it. The monster was rather large and it was wearing a pink fluffy suit. He had no idea why he was running from it. Except the fact that it was wielding a samurai sword.

He was hiding in the break room behind the couch, he had tried escaping the building only to find the doors locked. _'Shit!'_ he thought. The floor was shaking and a shadow was slowly approaching the room of which Greg was situated.

"Greg, I can see your feet." His voiced had dulled from his vicious shouting, he sounded like he was disappointed that finding Greg would be so easy. Judging by his erratic behaviour before, the monster figured it would be a little harder to find him.

Greg lifted his head. His spiky hair and eye's were at level with the top of the couch and his face slowly formed into confused look once he had a good view of the monster's face.

"Grissom?" He knew he recognised the voice but it was a lot more sinister than usual.

"NO! I am the kleptomaniac iron cow! I have come to steal your blue Hawaiian coffee!"

"Ermm no." Greg couldn't have put it more bluntly but this whole thing seemed unreal and he was pretty sure he was lying unconscious in hospital doped on painkillers. This was all too real though.

He stood from his hiding place and grabbed his special brew. The 'kleptomaniac iron cow' walked from his position of the doorway and tried his hardest to steal the coffee away from Greg's arms.

"Look dude, I spend a lot of money on this stuff and it's only grown twice a year so I'm not going to pass it off to some weirdo who has a fucking brilliant resemblance to my boss and calls himself the kleptomaniac iron cow!"

Greg turned to walk out of the room and lock himself in his DNA lab but the iron cow was too fast for him and managed to grab the coffee from his hands.

"Mine!" The klepto skipped away so slowly but yet Greg couldn't keep up with him.

Like all the films Greg loved so much he fell to his knees and screamed "Noooooooooooooo!! Not my coffeeeeeee!!!"

Grissom took a step into the break room only to find Greg slouched on the table with his head in his crossed arms. He couldn't quite make it out but he was pretty sure he was mumbling 'not my coffee, please don't steal my coffee' He took a few steps towards Greg and tried to gently wake him up.

His head slowly rose from its resting place, old DNA results stuck to his forehead. "Uhhh…Grissom?" Greg squinted his eyes a little then remembered. "GRISSOM!! STAY AWAY FROM MY COFFEE YOU KLEPTOMANIAC IRON COW!!!!" Grissom's head flung back as Greg left the room. His eyebrows furrowed as he realised that the young man was the weirdest person he knew.

"What the?" He shook his head and followed the trail he left previously back to his office.

_**The end**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: Don't ask because I don't even know! My attempt at a short, humour fic. I'm working on another so :P**_


End file.
